Christmas Oneshots
by Elementalflame92
Summary: Even on the news, it said that this year’s winter weather was quite unusual...


Title: Christmas one-shots  
Author: Aznangel0788  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for these cute lil fic'es!  
Pairing: ReixSeiya

It was a cold, frosty winter day. Streets were busy as ever and stores were selling like crazy. It was already the second week into December, but still there was no snow to be found. Even on the news, it said that this year's winter weather was quite unusual.

Standing on the frosty front porch, in the darkness of the night on the Tsukino residence, Rei easily shoved her cold, pale hands into her black, thick jacket. Sure it hadn't snowed yet, but it was still cold. All of her friends were presently inside; Makoto was cooking her specialties in the kitchen while Ami was in the living room reading her favorite Christmas time stories. And Minako was off somewhere in the house doing Kami knows what. Usagi was currently sitting in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace with her loving boyfriend Mamoru.

Rei was always jealous of the couple because neither she, nor the other senshi had anyone to call their own. Maybe this Christmas she would be lucky enough to. But she highly doubted that.

"Some Christmas, eh?" She heard a familiar voice ask behind her.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go  
Take a look in the five-and-ten,  
Glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow

Moisture flowing into the air from her warm sigh, Rei looked to the front of her friends snow-less yard. "Yeah, I guess." She simply replied shifting her gaze down to her boot covered feet.

Hearing the footsteps coming closer to her, Rei looked to her left finding Seiya's friendly form by her side. He wore a black jacket as well, shoving one hand into his pocket.

"What are you doing out here?" Rei questioningly asked as she hesitantly looked at the man standing beside her. The wind lightly blew, stinging the sensitive skin of the miko causing her to flinch a bit.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Toys in ev'ry store  
But the prettiest sight to see  
is the holly that will be  
On your own front door

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He replied with an amused smirk, as he turned and leaned against the white wooden railing of the porch.

Rei shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her cherry red nose. "Well… I guess I came out here to get a fresh breath of air." She stated as she put her cold hand back into her warm pocket.

Seiya lightly laughed as he looked at the cold miko. He never noticed the sparkle in her eyes. But then again, he never noticed her, period. That is until Usagi's rejection to him. But he'd accepted that already. He knew she was in love with Mamoru and that she wouldn't change her mind. So he moved on. To who, he didn't know. But that would reveal itself in time.

"Shouldn't you be inside with you're friends?" He asked as he tore his gaze away from the raven haired senshi.

Rei smirked as she turned and leaned against the railing as well. "Shouldn't you?" She quizzically asked.

Seiya smiled at her competitiveness. This was always one thing he liked about her. Her personality, her spirit. Then again… her in all. Silence entering the conversation both Rei and Seiya sat in silence, just listening to the music that was currently playing inside of the warm house.

A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots  
Is the wish of Barney and Ben  
Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk  
Is the hope of Janice and Jen  
And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again

Seiya looked down to his feet, slowly looking back up at the relaxed miko. The music getting louder, Rei sighed slouching against the white snow-less railing. Usually during this time period, she and the other scouts would be having a magnificent snowball fight. But since there wasn't any snow this time, a snowball fight was not available.

An idea presenting itself in Seiya's mind, he easily stood his full height turning to face Rei. Holding out his hand in front of the Martian princess, Seiya smiled at her unknowing expression.

"What?" She asked as she glanced at his hand, bringing her gaze upon the ex-starlight's face as she raised a brow. "You want me to pay you for a ten word conversation?"

Seiya lightly chuckled as he shifted his feet, shaking his head in the process.

"No." He said, as he lightly grabbed Rei's hand. "I want you to dance with me."

Rei smiled. "I'm not a good dancer." She informed as she lightly shook her head.

Seiya smiled as he took a step closer to Rei. "We can change that." He said, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist.

Hesitantly and unsurely, Rei put her free hand on the right side of Seiya's shoulder. Dancing to the steady beat of the song, Rei slowly and willingly laid her head against Seiya's firm chest.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go  
There's a tree in the Grand Hotel,  
One in the park as well  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow

Swaying back and forth to the cheery Christmas song, Rei and Seiya calmly danced together. Bringing her closer, Seiya pulled Rei nearer to him warming their bodies more than they already were.

Rei couldn't help but blush. She had never been this close to a man in years. What made Seiya so different to those men? She didn't know. But that was a road she was willing to take. Looking up to the black haired man, Rei stared into Seiya's eyes and he stared back. Smiling, Rei squeezed his hand and in return he squeezed her waist. Both blushing ferociously now, the two stared into one another's eyes and kept there gazes, drowning in the pools of brown and purple.

Heart to heart and body to body, both hearts began to beat an unsteady rhythm. Both hearts unsure of what feeling this was. Bringing her arms up against his muscular chest, Seiya wrapped both of his arms around her tiny waist. Staring into one another's eyes, both lips began to get dangerously close.

Pulling back a bit, Rei didn't know if this was a spot she wanted to get herself into. Looking at her assuringly, Seiya smiled at her and brushed back some of her free hair strands. Cupping her cheek, Seiya slowly bent his head down getting ready to meet her soft, warm lips. Slowly closing her amethyst eyes, Rei let her heart take the lead instead of her mind. The wind blowing, sending a soft breeze expressed a good omen.

…

…

"REI! SEIYA!"

…???

Both Rei and Seiya looked to the open front door of the house, in confusion.

"Minako." Rei said with a sweat-drop as she and Seiya both unwrapped each other from their grip.

Minako embarrassingly smiled as she rubbed her blonde head with a sweat-drop. "Sorry, did I just ruin a moment?" She asked.

"No!" Both Rei and Seiya yelled at the same time, looking at each other as they said it with blushes.

Minako raised a brow with a smirk. "O-k then." She said calmly. "Well… get inside cause we're all waitin for you two so we can decided on what to do." She said as she turned and walked away from the two.

Standing in silence, both Rei and Seiya looked down to their feet.

Biting her bottom lip, Rei glanced at Seiya before she slowly started to walk towards the door.

"Rei?" She heard Seiya's soft voice say.

Slightly turning her head, Rei answered, "Huh?"

Sighing with puzzlement, Seiya spun Rei around and surprisingly planted his lips on her own. Eye's wide open with shock, Rei didn't respond. Had he just done that? Pulling back, Seiya saw Rei's surprised expression. Thinking she was about to snap on him he started, "I'm sorry, Rei, I-" Rei pressed two of her soft fingers against his lips with a smile on hers.

"Its ok." She said to him. "I wanted to." Gently grabbing her hand, he held it in his. Smiling at one another, the two slowly brought their lips together once again.

Rei wrapped her slim arms around Seiya's neck and he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Never had they felt anything like this before. Flinching, Rei pulled back puzzling Seiya. Raising a brow, Seiya looked at the troubled miko. "Whats… wrong?" He asked.

Rei looked around them with a curious expression. "Did you feel that?" She asked as she looked back at the man in front of her.

"Feel… what?" He asked confused.

Rei flinched again. "That." She said as she looked at him.

Both looking up to the sky, the two saw many white specks flying through the air. It was snowing! Smiling at the sky above, Rei let the free snowflakes fall across her pale skinned face.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Soon the bells will start  
And the thing that will make them ring  
Is the carol that you sing  
Right within your heart

Looking back to the man who currently held her in his arms, Rei smiled at him. "Some Chrismas, eh?" She asked with a blush.

Seiya smiled as he kissed her again, holding her closer to him as he lifted her off from the ground. As the happy couple shared their lip lock, the spirited snow-flakes began to fall more and more. The snowflakes sparkled and shined as they twirled in the air, creating the atmposhere as it should've been.

Rei smiled as she kissed him, placing her arms around his broad neck. This Christmas was definetly a special one.

"REI! SEIYA!"

Well... almost.

**Author's notes:**

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
